


This is my December

by michirukaiou7



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Azkaban, Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 14:45:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3124052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: <a href="http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/calendario_avvento2008.html">"Il Calendario dell'Avvento (fuori gara), 6 dicembre: "Non è strano che a Natale qualcosa ti faccia rattristare tanto? Non so esattamente cosa ma è qualcosa a cui non dai molta importanza non avendolo provato in altri momenti."(K. Bosher)"</a></p><p>Dopo un po’ ci si dimenticava che esistesse un mondo, fuori, che fosse esistito qualcosa prima e che potesse esistere dopo; dopo un po’, forse più semplicemente, ci si dimenticava di esistere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is my December

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chu_1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chu_1/gifts).



_This is my december_  
this is my snow covered home  
this is my december  
this is me alone  
  
and I  
just wish that i didn’t feel  
like there was something I missed  
_(My December_ , Linkin Park _)_

  
Il tempo non esisteva ad Azkaban. Giorno e notte erano indistinguibili nella luminosità scarsa delle candele accese al di fuori delle celle, e le ore erano scandite solo dall’arrivo regolare dei pasti, brodaglie scure o grigiastre portate in ciotole dal colore indefinibile.  
Dopo un po’ si smetteva di notare persino le grida degli altri prigionieri, troppo concentrati sulla propria follia o sul terrore dei Dementors; dopo un po’ si smetteva di accorgersi della sporcizia, della presenza degli scarafaggi, dello sporco, dei vestiti che si laceravano e si facevano sempre più larghi addosso a corpi sempre più ossuti, sudici di una patina di sporco che non poteva certo essere lavata via dalla semplice acqua del secchio che veniva lasciata ogni mattina ad ogni detenuto; dopo un po’ si smetteva di sentire la fame, di pensare ai capelli che si aggrovigliano sempre di più nel crescere disordinati, che si annodavano alla barba incolta senza che fosse più possibile distinguere gli uni dall’altra. Dopo un po’ ci si dimenticava che esistesse un mondo, fuori, che fosse esistito qualcosa prima e che potesse esistere dopo; dopo un po’, forse più semplicemente, ci si dimenticava di esistere.  
Sirius Black faceva differenza solo per quest’ultimo punto: lui si ricordava benissimo di esistere, perché aveva una rabbia così furiosa in corpo che a volte gli sembrava che fosse quella, e non la fame o gli insetti, a divorargli la carne; non solo: si ricordava benissimo che esisteva un mondo, là fuori, perché lì, dove non poteva andare, c’era la tomba dove avevano seppellito James e Lily, c’erano le macerie della loro casa, c’era Harry che cresceva chissà dove e chissà con chi, invece che con lui, c’era Remus che lo credeva un traditore e Peter che viveva da eroe, nascosto chissà dove. C’era un mondo intero che lo malediceva e lui poteva solo rimanere lì a rimuginare sugli errori commessi, sulla fiducia accordata a Pettigrew, sul non essere stato lì quella notte, sul sapere Harry in mano ai suoi parenti babbani, che di sicuro, stando ai racconti di James, non gli avrebbero sicuramente raccontato nulla su di lui. Meglio: almeno lui non lo avrebbe odiato e maledetto.  
C’era Remus che viveva il suo inferno di licantropo e reietto, con la sola compagnia dei ricordi di un tempo di cui gli rimanevano solo dei libri polverosi, delle tombe da visitare e il pensiero di aver amato un traditore che li aveva rovinati tutti.  
Sirius Black si ricordava benissimo di esistere, perché il solo pensiero gli causava una rabbia così feroce da bastare da sola a tenerlo in vita. Però aveva dimenticato tutto il resto: il mondo si era fermato al momento in cui aveva varcato la soglia di Azkaban e lui, non potendo neppure tornare ai suoi ricordi per terrore che i Dementors se ne cibassero, si limitava a far loro da guardia, concentrandosi – e non gli riusciva difficile – sulla sua rabbia, dimentico che esistesse qualcos’altro fuori dai muri neri e scivolosi di sporcizia della sua cella. Ogni tanto guardava gli Auror passare davanti alla sua cella, ombre che filtravano da sotto la porta e sprazzi di figure che si intravedevano dalla grata, veloci, come se non sopportassero di rimanere un istante di più in quel posto. Come non comprenderli, del resto.  
– Dai, non fare quella faccia: il tempo di sistemare due scartoffie e saremo a casa. I miei figli hanno tirato fuori le scatole con le decorazioni di Natale da stamattina e ci girano intorno come avvoltoi, mia moglie non sapeva come calmarli! – disse una voce: poté udirla bene, segno che i Dementors erano lontani, forse per permettere il passaggio più tranquillo del tizio.  
– Eh, i miei sono tutti e due a Hogwarts – rispose un altro uomo – Però casa è comunque già addobbata: anche se sono grandi, vogliono trovare tutto pronto quando tornano per Natale.  
– Manca solo una settimana ormai… non ci credo quasi che esista il Natale, fuori da qui!  
Le voci si allontanarono, accompagnate da un rumore di passi; non capitava spesso di ascoltare voci umane per così tanto tempo, e Sirius continuò a sentirsele nelle orecchie ancora per un po’, come se avessero parlato una lingua straniera.  
Natale.  
Quella parola continuava a rimbombargli nella mente, distraendolo dalla sua disperazione; esisteva ancora il Natale, allora, lì fuori: se n’era dimenticato.  
Forse erano i Dementors lontani, forse era quello sprazzo di normalità a cui aveva assistito involontariamente, ma di colpo si accorse che esisteva ancora il mondo, là fuori, e che oltre le grate della finestra pioveva qualche fiocco di neve ghiacciata.  
Allora esisteva anche la neve, pensò, sorpreso.  
Esistevano il Natale, la neve, le decorazioni, le luci… il mondo era andato avanti senza di lui, chiuso tra quelle mura da così tanto tempo che non sapeva contarlo; esisteva tutto questo, mentre James e Lily dormivano sottoterra, mentre Pettigrew viveva la sua miserabile esistenza di traditore, mentre Remus sopravviveva chissà come e dove, mentre Harry si chiedeva dove fosse la sua famiglia.  
Un fiocco di neve arrivò fino al suo braccio, laddove uno strappo lasciava la pelle nuda, e nello sciogliersi rivelò una porzione di pelle più chiara dell’altra: c’era ancora il suo vecchio corpo, là sotto, pensò sorpreso. L’ultima volta che aveva toccato la neve era… non lo ricordava più. Era il primo Natale di Harry, però, questo lo sapeva, perché si era presentato a casa Potter carico di regali, tallonato da Remus che scivolava sulle scarpe malmesse.  
_Devi comprartene un paio nuove, Moony!_  
_Queste vanno ancora benissimo_.  
Cazzata: si vedeva che in un punto la suola si stava scollando e la neve vi si infilava senza pietà; ricordava benissimo di aver pensato che era stato un colpo di genio non comprare quel pezzo nuovo per la moto e aver usato i soldi per prendere di nascosto un paio di scarpe nuove per Remus: gliele avrebbe fatte trovare sotto l’albero la mattina di Natale, insieme alla scatola con le tavolette di cioccolata.  
Casa Potter era decorata da lunghe file di ghirlande e da luci intermittenti.  
_James l’ha fatto_ , aveva sospirato Moony,  _Lily aveva minacciato vendetta se avesse provato a metterle…_  
_È il primo Natale di Harry!_ Devono  _fare le cose in grande!_  
_“In grande” non vuol dire “pacchiano”, Padfoot._  
James non era dello stesso avviso: casa Potter sembrava un negozio di giocattoli in cui fossero state convogliate le decorazioni sufficienti per addobbarne  _cinque_.  
Per la prima volta da un tempo infinito, ricordò tutto: le luci, i colori, il profumo dell’arrosto di Lily, lo sguardo incantato di Harry davanti a qualunque cosa, il sorriso malinconico di Remus nella luce soffusa del camino, James che vagava per la casa con il figlio vestito da renna in braccio, la neve che cadeva e sembrava stendere un velo su di loro, come a proteggerli per una notte.  
Chissà dov’era, Moony, quella notte. Chissà se aveva ancora le scarpe sfondate, i buchi nei guanti, l’orlo sdrucito del mantello. Chissà se ripensava anche lui a quell’ultimo Natale insieme. Chissà se si ricordava ancora di lui, dei baci dati sotto il vischio (carnivoro. James non rinunciava mai a quel tocco di classe), di Hogwarts.  
Chissà se qualcuno si ricordava ancora di lui, nel mondo, quella notte.  
Un sibilo lo distrasse all’istante, strisciandogli lungo la schiena come un sospiro ghiacciato: afferrò il ricordo e lo spinse con violenza lontano, sotto la pelle, sotto le ossa, dove non potesse più sentirne il calore ed il sapore, dove potesse dimenticarsi che esisteva. Vide il mantello nero di un Dementor strisciare davanti alla grata della sua cella, attendere e poi andarsene, deluso da quel ricordo gustoso che si era visto strappare dalle mani prima di poterlo fagocitare.  
Sirius si spostò verso un altro angolo della cella, dove non potesse vedere più la neve.  
Ritornò col pensiero al viso di Peter, anche lui con loro quella notte di Natale, e il disgusto gli fece venire il vomito, risvegliando la sua rabbia e cancellando tutto il resto.  
C’era ancora il mondo, là fuori, c’erano ancora il Natale e la neve.  
Era lui che non c’era più.


End file.
